Primeras primera vez
by Garrita salvatrucha
Summary: Varios One Shot en varios universos, de los posibles primeros encuentros de Natsuki y Shizuru. OC AU DTB DEP y todos esos acrónimos que no sé qué significan.  Estos inicios de historia no tendrán continuación.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día común, últimamente la vida estaba llenos de esos "comunes días" era como si ahora que estaba activa en el mundo laboral los demás aspectos de su vida fueron desvaneciéndose poco a poco, al principio sus amigos le llamaban invitándole a cenar, a fiestas, pero siempre las rechazaba mayormente por cosas relacionadas al trabajo o por sentirse cansada (por trabajar); así que como siempre las rechazaba, la invitaciones dejaron de llegar.

—…Aceptaría hasta una noche de Karaoke. — Comentaba Natsuki mientras esperaba que el elevador llegara a su destino.

No era como si odiara su trabajo, al contrario lo amaba, pero bueno no puedes tener una platicaba con papel heliográfico, no una que sea muy constructiva de cualquier manera; con un suspiro fuerte comenzó a trabajar.

Las horas volaron y calló la noche, Natsuki estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que no se había dado cuenta, sólo despegó la vista del plano cuando un carraspeo la interrumpió.

— Buenas noches Kuga san — La voz del encargado de limpieza le llamó.

— Buenas noches Ino san — Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que Natsuki absorbió la información. — ¿Noches? — preguntó girando su silla para poder ver el reloj de pared que indicaban las veinte para las diez.

La risita entretenida de Ino hizo que Natsuki se girara otra vez en su dirección.

— Trabaja muy duro — Le dijo mientras entraba a la oficina con trapeador en mano. — Hay ciertas cosas que sí pueden esperar para mañana — Natsuki sólo asintió viendo como comenzaba a trabajar, limpiado el polvo acumulado sobre la mesa; recogió sus cosas y cerró los cajones de su escritorio.

— Tienes toda la razón. — Y con eso salió del lugar, estando en el elevador sintió la bolsa de su pantalón vibrar, tomo su teléfono celular y leyó el mensaje.

"_Vamos por unas copas al KUP, el reencuentro, no puedes faltar; porque si lo haces juro que no te hablo en lo que resta de nuestras vidas —Mai"_

Natsuki sonrió al teléfono y salió al aparcadero acomodando su "bazuka" y sacando las llaves de su motocicleta, arrancó y al salir del estacionamiento casi arrolla a una persona, giró la moto para evitar arrollarla yéndose ella al piso, tomó unos segundo viendo las luces de la ciudad y después se puso en pie, un pequeño rasguñó le mofaba ahora de entre la pintura azul.

Natsuki se sintió con ganas de insultar a alguien, giró en sus talones viendo como la otra persona, que había caído sentada en la acera, se levantaba.

— ¡Hey! — Alzó un poco la voz — ¡Eso fue totalmente tu culpa! —

— Lo siento — La otra persona contestó, por el tono de la voz era una mujer, Natsuki levantó el visor de su casco enfadada esperando algo más que un "lo siento" — Lo siento de verdad, estaba en un apuro y no me he fijado. — Se sacudió las ropas y camino hasta ella levantando la mano. — Fujino, Shizuru Fujino; y pagaré por cualquier daño que tu motocicleta haya sufrido. —

Natsuki le miro tratando de hacer un escrutinio rápido, después de un segundo aceptó la mano y se introdujo.

— Kuga, Natsuki Kuga — Shizuru sonrió

— Natsuki Kuga ¿Como la rebelde sin causa de Fuuka gakuen? — Natsuki sorprendida se soltó rápidamente del saludo de manos y observó sospechosamente a la desconocida.

— ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? — Le preguntó intrigada

— Debimos conocernos — La otra persona contesto pensándolo un poco, ambas completamente olvidadas de motocicleta tirada. — Siempre nos diste muchos dolores de cabeza — continuó platicando, Natsuki cada vez estaba más intrigada por saber de dónde había topado camino con esta persona, ella parecía conocerle. — Pero nunca asististe a los llamados del comité estudiantil — Terminó Shizuru, sonriendo de manera amplia.

— ¿El consejo estudiantil? Como Kanzaki-Colgate, Haruka-tronchatoro, la chica de lentes que nadie recuerda su nombre y Fujino…— Natsuki dejo de hablar reconociendo que ya había dicho bastante, apretó los labios fuertemente.

— ¿Fujino…? — le preguntaba la otra persona bastante entretenida.

— Y Fujino Shizuru la _kaichou_. — Natsuki sonrió satisfecha bajo el casco, y de repente recordó que aún lo cargaba puesto, sacudió la cabeza en reproche y procedió a quitárselo. Shizuru la observaba sin disimulo y por alguna razón Natsuki sintió sonrojarse un poco, lo acomodó debajo del brazo y continuó hablando.

—Lamentó todos los problemas que les cause — decía sonriendo ampliamente, contradiciendo sus palabras de arrepentimiento. —No… a decir verdad no. — Rió un poco, recordando algunas historias del consejo estudiantil y como nunca conoció en persona a la Kaichou, recordaba como la mayoría de los estudiantes balbuceaban acerca de lo guapa que era. _"Y no eran exageraciones"_ pensó mientras navegaba con la vista el cuerpo de enfrente suyo, deteniéndose de manera inconsciente en el pecho, la mano de Shizuru indicándole que subiera la vista la saco del ensimismamiento.

— Lo… lo siento — Farfulló al haber sido atrapada ojeando. — Eso fue de pésimo gusto — Shizuru sólo la observaba entretenida y como el silencio cada vez parecía más grande, Natsuki dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

— ¿A dónde vas? — a la mirada de asombro de la castaña completó — Si tienes prisa… — e hizo un ademán a su motocicleta tirada.

— Es verdad, se me olvidó por completo — Decía Shizuru caminado pasos atrás de ella. Natsuki se colocó de nueva cuenta el casco y alzó la motocicleta del suelo, se acomodó el porta-planos al frente y buscó en el compartimento del asiento un casco extra, se lo extendió a Shizuru y se montó en el vehículo.

— Entonces ¿A dónde vas? — Le preguntó de nueva cuenta.

—Es sólo unas cuadras abajo — Contestaba mientras peleaba con su casco, al final se lo colocó y mirando la moto comentó en voz baja — esto será complicado —

Natsuki extendió qué sería lo complicado cuando Fujino Shizuru tuvo que alzar su, de por sí corta, falda hasta los muslos para poder pasar una pierna por arriba del asiento, ante la mirada ávida de Natsuki.

— Sólo tienes que seguir derecho y en la primera intersección doblar a la derecha. — Shizuru colocó sus manos de manera ligera, sobre la cintura de la motociclista, Natsuki asintió encendiendo el motor.

— Deberías — Comenzó a hablar, girando un poco la cabeza para dirigirse a su compañía. — Deberías sujetarte mejor. Shizuru sonrió un poco coqueta.

— ¿Así? — Preguntó en un arrullo, deslizando los brazos por la cintura de Natsuki.

—Así — Confirmó pasando un poco de saliva, mientras sentía como Shizuru arrimaba el frente de su cuerpo a su espalda, haciéndole consciente de sus firmes pechos y _-¡Dios me ayude!-_ fuertes muslos.

Natsuki de repente se asemejo a cuando una serpiente engulle su presa. Sí, justamente así se sentía.

El viaje fue rápido, tal vez demasiado, pararon frente a un restaurante y Shizuru desmontó velozmente la moto, se deshizo del casco y acomodó su cabello.

— Muchas gracias, Natsuki — Natsuki asintió con la cabeza, pensando en algo inteligente o interesante que decirle y así obtener más tiempo con ella. Ambas mujeres se quedaron calladas unos segundos, ambas pensando qué decir.

— Será mejor que entre, me están esperando. — Dijo Shizuru algo reacia de dejar su compañía, de repente sonrió y preguntó. —Antes de que entre tengo una duda — De nuevo Natsuki sólo gesticuló para indicar que siguiera. — ¿Cuál era mi sobrenombre en Fuuka gakuen? — Al momento de terminar la pregunta, supo que Natsuki estaba sonriendo ampliamente, aunque tuviera el casco su solaz se alcanzaba a ver hasta en sus ojos.

— Era algo tonto…— Natsuki acomodo la pierna que estabilizaba la motocicleta mientras hacía ademan con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. — Era _fujino - la traficante de té_. — Pasó sólo un segundo para que ambas se echaran a reír. Después de que sus risas se aplacaron, Natsuki continuó.

—Te dije que era tonto. — Shizuru seguía sonriendo. Cuando el celular de Natsuki comenzó a sonar.

—_Mmm_ es un mensaje. — Murmuraba la motociclista, lo leyó rápido — Me están esperando. — Dijo más como una disculpa que otra cosa.

—Está bien— Shizuru se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del restaurante, para Natsuki era como cámara lenta_. "Querías una oportunidad de algo nuevo, no lo desaproveches"_ pensó con ansia, tratando de darse valor para lo que planeaba.

— ¡Espera, Shizuru! — Alzó un poco la voz, mientras desmontaba de su moto, Shizuru se detuvo y giró con cara de satisfacción.

— ¿Sí, Natsuki? — Contestó regresando unos pasos, Natsuki caminó los faltantes hasta quedar frente a frente.

— Tal vez, quieras… ya sabes… algo así como salir…— Terminó de farfullar y después de haberlo dicho le pareció lo más estúpido de su repertorio.

— Sería un placer — Buscó entre su bolsa y saco un lapicero, arremangó la chaqueta de Natsuki descubriéndole el antebrazo y comenzó a escribir sobre él, cuando terminó levanto la vista sacando de su trance a Natsuki.

— Te daría un beso, pero aún tienes tu casco… Será la próxima vez, supongo. — Le regaló un guiño y camino hasta desaparecer detrás de las puertas del restaurante.

Natsuki tardó otros segundos en despertar del estupor y entonces observó su antebrazo, en él un número y debajo algo que le hizo reír.

"_la traficante de té __ "_

Parecía que el cambio con el que hace poco soñó, se había presentado. Su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

— Una llamada de Mai. — Se quitó el casco con un suspiro de medio enfado.

— ¿Sí? —

— "¡Es que no vas a venir Kuga Natsuki! ¡Déjame adivinar, fue un día muy pesado y estás muy cansada! — Le gritaban desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Cielos Mai! Voy en camino, sólo me entretuve un momento. — Le contestaba sonriendo — Te veo en unos pocos segundos y tal vez, sólo tal vez y si te portas bien te cuente lo que me entretuvo. — Se despidió de su amiga para poder colgar y observó su antebrazo, se acomodó la manga de la chaqueta y se dirigió a la fiesta.


	2. Miradas furtivas

La cafetería de la universidad estaba tranquila; sólo una mesa estaba ocupada.

— Shizuru… Hey Shizuru… bubuzuke. —

— Desiste Haruka… es _"la hora"_ —

— _Hmmm_ Aún no entiendo, está actitud va contra todo lo que conozco de Shizuru. —

Sentados en la mesa de la cafetería se encontraban charlando Reito Kanzaki y Haruka Sushuziro, juntos con ellos también se encontraba Shizuru Fujino, pero no estaba muy participativa en la conversación porque era "_la hora_".

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron de golpe y una chica con melena oscura entró corriendo por el lugar.

— Aquí vamos — Comentaba Reito antes de llevarse su taza de té a los labios, Haruka tomaba del popote su malteada mientras rolaba los ojos y observaba la escena.

Shizuru yacía con la taza (también) de té a medio alzar y los ojos fijados en la persona que acababa de entrar, se podía escuchar la conversación que mantenía con la encargada de la cafetería.

—Otra vez tarde— Le decía la peli-naranja, quien Shizuru aprendió se llamaba Mai aunque de la otro chica no había aprendido su nombre. —No comprendo cómo lo logras, pero siempre estás tarde para tu primera clase— Le decía mientras le tendía un bolsa de papel con comida adentro, la chica que estaba tratando de acomodar su chaqueta; mientras cerraba su mochila, sólo hizo un mohín de enfado por la lectura de su amiga, tomo la bolsa de papel…

—Vamos no puedo comenzar una pelea sin desayuno— Le agradeció a su amiga y se dirigió a la puerta…

— Ahora — Pronunciaron Haruka y Reito al mismo tiempo en voz baja. Justo en ese momento la chica volteó a la mesa donde ellos se encontraban y le dedicó una mirada a Shizuru, se podían ver sus cachetes con rubor y la timidez en esos ojos verdes; después de eso salió por la puerta sin más.

— _Aaah_ — Suspiró Shizuru dejando su taza sobre la mesa, y apoyando su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, sonriendo ampliamente.

Haruka y Reito no pudieron evitar del todo la risa que les provocaba el ver a su amiga tan cohibida, cuando su personalidad era todo lo contrario.

—Bueno, otro día de un exitoso intercambio de miradas. — Comentaba Reito entre risitas.

—Ara— Shizuru hacía puchero, cuando una persona los interrumpía aclarándose la garganta. Era la misma chica que entregaba la bolsa de papel a la de ojos verdes.

— Tal vez esto sea muy atrevido de mi parte — Comenzó Mai, intercalando la mirada entre los tres ocupantes de la mesa. — Pero esto lleva casi dos meses y la verdad es que… — Se acomodó el fleco con la mano y miró fijamente a Shizuru. — ¡Ya estoy cansada!—

—Disculpa pero no sé… —

—Se llama Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki y la única razón por la que llega tarde todos los miércoles a su primera clase, es porque sabe que a esta hora te encontrará en la cafetería. — Con eso Mai regresaba a su lugar detrás de la barra — ¡Y la puedes encontrar en el edificio de ingenierías! —

Shizuru se quedó sin habla procesando la información.

— ¡Es verdad estamos cansados de estas miradas furtivas! — Decía Haruka arreglando sus cosas. — Vamos que se nos hace tarde. —

* * *

><p>El día paso como un recuerdo borroso para Shizuru, no recordaba qué habían dicho sus maestros, sólo <em>blablabla y gugugu<em> y de alguna milagrosa forma se movió de salón en salón porque no recordaba cómo se hallaba frente al edificio de ingenierías al final del día; observaba a la infraestructura a como se mira a un adversario, casi calzándole las agallas, mesurando a un rival desconocido; la gente comenzó a salir del lugar varios estudiantes platicando entre sí, algunos profesores y otros demás graduados. Shizuru observó su pantalón mientras jugaba con una hebra de su cabello, miró sus zapatos y aplacó una arruga en su blusa con la mano derecha.

— Esto es tonto — Murmuró aun jugando con su cabello, de repente se sentía muy boba.

_Y qué si la veo ¿Qué le voy a decir? Hola todos estos días no he podido dejar de verte en la cafetería…_

— Todo esto… — Shizuru se calló cuando de entre las puertas del edificio emergía la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos, tenía fruncido el ceño de manera adorable con esos hoyuelos en los cachetes, que le quitaban todo lo temible a su mirada asesina.

Shizuru dejó su cabello y se paró derecha

_Si me ve, la saludo si no…_

Natsuki alzó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron, Shizuru como que quería alzar la mano y Natsuki se sonrojó relajando sus cejas contraídas y alzándolas en señal de sorpresa.

Era claro que se estaba debatiendo entre acercársele o seguir su camino, después de dos segundos desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar lejos de Shizuru.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Shizuru estaba de mal humor, y Shizuru nunca había estado de mal humor; entre clases ignoró a los maestros y cuando terminaban sus horas salía como rayo, no tenía ganas de entretener a ninguno de sus compañeros.<p>

— Nunca te había visto así — Le comentó Reito en la hora del almuerzo. — Nunca tienes problemas para entablar conversación con alguien, flirteas con facilidad y tienes gran seguridad — Continuaba para después tomar de su taza de té.

—Ara Reito es tan amable — Le sonreía coquetamente.

— ¿Ves? Es como si estuviera en tus venas, por eso no entiendo. —

Claro que Reito no entendía, ella misma no sabía qué le pasaba…

...

Había algo que la tenía mal.

Más acertadamente, alguien: Kuga Natsuki.

...

Afortunadamente estaba en la última clase del día y después a descansar y tratar de olvidar a…

— Muy buenas tardes — Saludaba felizmente la maestra de sociología seguida de unos estudiantes…

De ingeniería ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Entre los alumnos estaba Natsuki , quien miraba a todos lados menos a donde ella se encontraba

Los cuchicheos se hicieron presentes en la clase, todos tratando de adivinar de qué iba esto.

— Bueno chicos, veo que ya se están preguntando qué hacen estos alumnos aquí, y la respuesta es sencilla: van a trabajar juntos en un proyecto. — Les informó contenta Midori sensei.

Resultaba que debían de elegir una persona del grupo de ingeniería para formar parejas y hacer un ensayo de cómo sus carreras se entrelazaban y otro montón de cosas que Shizuru no escuchó, porque justo ahora Takeda Masashi se estaba levantando de su asiento y tenía la vista fijada en Natsuki.

Seguramente le pediría que fuese su pareja… en el proyecto; Natsuki al parecer también lo había notado, ya que tenía su mirada fulminante _ON_, y aunque Takeda…san retrocedió un paso, avanzo dos y Shizuru no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, ella podía hacer esto; así que sin más se levanto de su lugar y a la carrera pero sin ruido llegó a interceptar al muchacho que ya abría la boca.

— Fujino Shizuru — Dijo interponiéndose entre Takeda y Natsuki quien estaba sonrojada desde el momento que le dirigió la palabra — Y tú serás mi pareja para el proyecto — Le sonrió y Natsuki alzó una ceja y abría la boca, probablemente para protestar algo, pero una mirada al chico de atrás y se quedó sin decir nada, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Midori sensei terminaba de explicar el trabajo y Shizuru podía sentir la mirada de su compañera en ella cada pocos segundos, le provocaba sonreír como nunca antes, pero no la volteaba a ver, no era necesario podía sentir los ojos verdes intensamente sobre su cuerpo, casi como si fueran caricias sutiles.

— Creo que lo más recomendable sería reunirnos después de clase — _¡aja!_ — Para poder terminar rápido con el ensayo.

Natsuki no había pronunciado palabra, apenas miraba de frente a Shizuru y sólo asentía a lo que ella decía, curiosamente esta actitud estaba volviendo loca a su interlocutora, que sentía unas ganas casi incontrolables de besarle y tocarle como si no hubiera mañana.

— Aquí tienes — Le extendía un papel donde anotaba su dirección, un departamento cerca de la universidad; Natsuki lo tomó y así partieron a sus respectivos rumbos.

…

* * *

><p>Aún recordaba vívidamente la primera vez que la vio, entrando de prisa a la cafetería con el cabello un poco desordenado y la cara de preocupación.<p>

— Necesito comida, así como de ya — Le había dicho a su amiga detrás de la barra que le daba un sándwich y ella le daba lo mordía al tenerlo en la mano

— Me estoy muriendo — dijo entre bocados, después giró para retirarse del lugar y fue cuando se vieron, Shizuru le lanzó su mirada coqueta patentada, y lo que logró fue que la chica saliera más aprisa del lugar, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo diablo.

Había quedado tan confundida que siguió llegando todos los miércoles a la misma hora, arrastrando a sus amigos con ella, así había comenzando el juego de las miradas y conforme Shizuru observaba la actitud de la chica misteriosa más caía por ella, era casi un amor platónico, era por eso que la posición en la que actualmente se encontraba era difícil de creer.

...

Sentada a horcajadas sobre Natsuki, quien a su vez estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, besándola apasionadamente y su amor platónico le reciprocaba con el mismo fervor; Shizuru separó sus bocas, restregando la parte baja de su cuerpo contra la cintura de Natsuki, una y otra y otra vez; sentía como diestras manos se perdían en su abdomen y circulaban parando en su espalda acariciándole de arriba abajo, su cuello estaba siendo atacado sin piedad por labios carnosos, que besaban, lamían y succionaban con gran destreza.

— _¿Cómo es qué llegamos aquí? ¡Ah sí! —_

_..._

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando llamaron a su puerta, Shizuru abrió apresuradamente y allí estaba Natsuki, un rápido, tímido saludo y la invitó a entrar en el lugar.

— Puedes dejar tu bolsa ahí — Le indicaba al cerrar la puerta, Natsuki asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá.

— Gustas un poco de té — Natsuki negó con ademanes, Shizuru camino pasando frente a ella y tomando asiento a su lado en el sofá; Natsuki comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta que llevaba cuando de pronto…

— Luces muy linda — Le dijo a Shizuru, con voz un poco rasposa y mirada avergonzada; eso fue.

...

Shizuru alzó su mano internándola en el cuello de Natsuki y entre oscura melena, juntaron labios y cuerpos.

Después de unos minutos de intensa y acalorada actividad, se dieron tiempo para un respiro; Shizuru tenía acomodada su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de Natsuki y cada vez que respiraba de la esencia la otra soltaba un suspiro, delgados dedos trazaban círculos en su espalda.

Armándose de resolución enterró la nariz cerca de la oreja de Natsuki e inhaló su aroma, cuando levantó la vista pudo ver como su acompañante había cerrado los ojos y ahora los entreabría como despertando de un sueño, subió su mano derecha acariciándole suavemente la mejilla y vio la más hermosa y genuina de las sonrisas; que inevitablemente le contagió y ahora ella también sonreía.

Pero tenía _business_ que atender…

— ¿Cómo es que desabrochaste tan rápido mi blusa? — Le preguntó con solaz, mirando su blusa (Que tenía varios, pequeños botones) totalmente abierta, dejando ver su abdomen y su _brassier_. Natsuki se quedó como muda otra vez y, Shizuru le regaló un casto beso sobre los labios. — Tal vez debamos comenzar con el ensayo. —

…

Días después…

— No sé qué es peor… — Gruñía Haruka comiendo de su helado.

En la mesa de la cafetería se encontraban Reito, Haruka y Shizuru con la adición de Natsuki, quien justamente en ese momento y contra su voluntad, estaba siendo alimentada por la castaña.

— Vamos Natsuki, dí _Aaaaah_ —

— Prefiero las miradas furtivas — Terminó de hablar Haruka entre dientes apretados y la risilla de Reito.

— Otra vez di _Aaaaah_—

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus amables comentarios, debo admitir que la idea de varias primeras veces, la vi en otro fandon y simplemente necesitaba adaptarlo al ShizNat.<p> 


	3. No soy gay¡

— ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto… otra vez? — preguntaba Natsuki revolviendo su bebida y con la quijada apoyada en su mano izquierda.

— ¡Es verdad, Natsuki! — Decía desesperada Mai, mientras Nao asentía con la cabeza.

— No, no es cierto — Les contestaba con aburrimiento.

— Admítelo de una vez Kuga — Nao golpeó la mesa en forma dramática con ambas manos mientras se ponía de pie después apuntó con su dedo índice a su amiga y sentenció. — ¡Tú eres gay! —

Mai asintió fervientemente con la cabeza y Natsuki exhaló aire tratando de mantenerse relajada, venía ya desde hace más de un mes que sus amigas tenían la loca idea de juntarla con otra mujer, porque según ellas Natsuki _debía_ ser gay.

— No lo soy y, además les recuerdo que yo tengo novio. — Natsuki cambió de mano de apoyo, mientras bebía del popote el líquido que había atrapado al taparle uno d los orificios con el dedo.

— Ese es un error de naturaleza, no puedes llamar novio a… — Nao puso cara de disgusto para enfatizar su punto — Takeda, _Iaaaak_ — Mai tomó del antebrazo a la pelirroja para que se volviera a sentar.

— Vamos Natsuki déjanos conseguirte una cita a ciegas con una chica. —

— No, y no; tengo una pareja y estamos bien y… aquí viene así que luego las veo. — En verdad a sus palabras aparecía Takeda en el café donde se encontraban, ella recogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar. — ¡Ah! Y como me han hecho pasar un mal rato, ustedes pagan mi café. — Y con eso salió al encuentro de su novio que le extendía el brazo para que ella lo tomara.

Ambos salieron del local caminando juntos, Natsuki se cerró su abrigo y apretó su bufanda, Takeda parecía nervioso y la miraba cada tres segundos.

— De acuerdo, suficiente con las miradas raras ¿Qué pasa? — Le preguntó sin dejar de ver el camino.

— Es… bueno, es sólo una sugerencia. — Natsuki alzó una de sus cejas mientras cubría su boca con la bufanda, dejando sólo sus ojos a la vista. — Es acerca de tus amigas — Comenzó Takeda, visiblemente nervioso; Natsuki fijó su mirada en él invitándolo a continuar y a la vez enviando el mensaje de que fuera cuidadoso con lo que pensaba decirle.

Takeda sonrió nerviosamente al observar la mirada de su novia, pero no flaqueó con lo que tenía pensado decir.

— Creo que deberías dejar de verlas tan seguido. —

…

…

…

* * *

><p>— ¿Por qué tan insistentes que a <em>onee san<em> le gustan las mujeres? — Alyssa estaba preparando unas bebidas en su departamento escuchando discutir a las dos amigas de su hermanastra.

— Porque sí Alyssa, tú deberías de saberlo. — Alyssa se encogió de hombros mientras les extendía a sus dos visitantes sus bebidas. — Yo he aprendido dónde están los límites. —

— Pero Alyssa chin, no has visto cómo es su relación con Takeda — Exclamaba Mai desesperada de la chica rubia.

— Eso no significa que deba salir con mujeres —

— ¡Claro que sí! Natsuki es fuerte e inteligente y además independiente, crees que encontrará un hombre que le de la libertad que ella necesita y que además la trate como a un igual. — Contraatacaba Nao.

— Es posible. — Respondió Alyssa serenamente, pero inmediatamente después de haberlo hecho sus cejas se contrajeron. — Ahora las entiendo, Onee san debe salir con mujeres. — Las tres chicas asintieron con la cabeza.

— ¿Alguien tiene alguna prospecta? — Preguntó Nao con malicia.

…

…

...

Tres días habían pasado desde la unión de la tríada, y todavía estaban buscando a alguien que pudiese hacer pareja con el temperamento de Natsuki, alguien que le gustara la velocidad, que no fuese tan delicada, que le gustara la comida rápida y etcétera, etcétera; en esos días también, Natsuki había dejado de salir con ellas y la única manera en la que tenían contacto era mediante teléfono y hasta eso, las llamadas eran rápidas.

— ¡Miren, Natsuki! — Dijo Nao sorprendida al verla entrar al café de siempre. — Y Takeda. —

— Es mi imaginación, o esos dos están más pegados que nunca. — Comentó Mai.

— Créeme, no es sólo tu imaginación. — Completó Alyssa con disgusto, lo que sorprendió a las otras dos acompañantes. — Ni siquiera me ha ido a visitar. —

En ese momento Natsuki las vio y las saludó con un ademán de la mano y se perfiló a la mesa donde se encontraban, pero Takeda la tomó del antebrazo y la jaló a otro lugar.

— Bueno, eso fue… — Dijo Mai.

Después de unos minutos, Takeda se levantaba al baño, sin necesidad de más las tres amigas corrieron a la mesa de Natsuki, con bebidas en mano.

— ¡Que Rayos cachorra! —

— ¡Natsuki qué te pasa! —

— ¡Onee chan! — Gritaron las tres casi al mismo tiempo, asustando a Natsuki.

— ¿Qué pasa de qué? — Les contestaba molesta Natsuki.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Nao fue la que habló — Nunca antes nos habías dejado colgadas como ahora, bueno tal vez a Mai y a mí sí; pero ¿Alyssa? — Natsuki abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, sólo observó a su hermana (stra) y notó por primera vez lo triste que se veía.

— No es eso… — Miró a las tres. — Es sólo que, bueno estamos creciendo, tengo 26 años y creo que… — Suspiró como dándose valor. — Es hora de sentar cabeza.

— ¿Qué? — Gritaron las otras al unísono.

— ¿Y sentar cabeza significa ignorar a tus amigas y familia? — Natsuki no tuvo oportunidad de replicar nada porque en ese momento regresaba Takeda y las demás tomaron sus cosas y se cambiaron de mesa, sin siquiera saludarlo; no que a él le importara mucho.

…

…

…

* * *

><p>— Ara ¿Qué quieres decir? —<p>

— Shizuru — Reito Kanzaki amigo íntimo de Shizuru Fujino, soltó un suspiro largo mientras se tallaba el temple, ambos estaban en la mesa de estar en el departamento de la castaña. — Sabes lo que quiero decir, pero está bien lo diré, desde tu decepción con Tomoe; has estado actuando… — Movió su mano buscando por la palabra más adecuada o discreta. — Como una autentica perra. — Pero no encontró ninguna que pudiera suavizar su opinión. — Te digo esto porque eres mi amiga y te quiero. — Terminó Reito.

Shizuru estaba tranquila, después de escuchar semejante adjetivo calificativo, sonriendo.

— No sé de qué…—

— ¡Oh por favor, Shizuru! —

—Está bien, está bien; es sólo que no me siento como involucrándome nuevamente. —

— Es porque todas las mujeres con las que has salido, son superficiales. —

— Lo dices como su hubiesen sido muchas. — Dijo Shizuru con una amplia sonrisa.

—Deberías dejar que yo te busque prospectas — Sonrió Reito, ya imaginándose los estándares que tendría y cómo iría desechando opciones en una lista de su libreta negra.

—No creo que sea buena idea. —

—Vamos Shizuru, confía en tu mejor amigo, y para celebrar que hemos llegado a un acuerdo te invito el té — Reito sonaba más que entusiasmado, levantándose ya de su lugar y tomando su chaqueta.

— Siempre tan espléndido—

…

…

…

Pasaba una semana y Reito Kanzaki seguía luchando con las audiciones, rechazando a las chicas que no cumplían con las expectativas para su mejor amiga, íntima casi hermana.

Algunas chicas lograron pasar el escrutinio de Reito y tenían una cena con Shizuru, lástima que pasado de allí, todas eran lo mismo.

Por otro lado Natsuki vivía felizmente sus días con su novio Takeda, sin sospechar que sus amigas tenían lista una serie de planes para emparejarla "accidentalmente" con alguna chica y así ella se daría cuenta de lo gay que en realidad era.

— Espero que alguno de estos funcione. — Comentaba Alyssa mirando los papeles con los detalles de los encuentros.

—Tal vez estamos siendo egoístas al querer que Natsuki deje a Takeda. — Comentaba Mai después de pensarlo un poco.

— No, simplemente somos buenas amigas, y ya sabes cómo es Natsuki, al tratarse de relaciones personales, hace todo lo que no debe. —

— Tenemos solamente dos prospectas; aman la mayonesa y las motos y, les gustan las mujeres; ahora sólo debemos lograr que se encuentren con Natsuki… y se flechen. —

—Que se encuentren, no será difícil… que se flechen, es otra cosa. —

—Pues manos a la obra —

**_Así pasaron dos días…_**

Natsuki en el gimnasio:

Una chica bien torneada se le acerca.

—Hola, podrías ayudarme con esa…—

—Molesta a tu instructor — Ladra sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

Natsuki esperando que le den servicio a su motocicleta:

Una chica con un jumper amarrado a la cintura dejando ver su top, se le acerca.

—Creo que tu máquina necesita cambio de aceite — Le dice a Natsuki interponiéndose entre ella y la televisión.

—Obvio, por eso traje mi moto al taller… podrías moverte no me dejas ver la televisión. — Le contesta moviendo la cara de lado a lado tratando de no perderse la carrera de motocross.

…

...

Mai raya en la pizarra: operación Natsuki fracaso total.

—Mañana después del trabajo, hablare con Reito al parecer el tiene una amiga con una situación similar. —

—Por qué no la habías mencionado antes Mai, — Se quejaba Nao.

—Porque no tienen nada en común, no creo que se lleven bien pero al menos nos dará tiempo, todavía tenemos tres chicas que encajan con los gustos de Natsuki. —

…

…

…

Al día siguiente Natsuki llega a la compañía donde labora, corriendo con un pan tostado en la boca y tratando de acomodarse su chaqueta a cuadros.

—Ara~ déjeme ayudarle — Escucha una voz femenina a su lado, sin tan siquiera voltear a ver a la persona le ladra.

—Apártese no ve que me quita el tiempo — Y corre hacía la oficina.

Shizuru se queda atónita un segundo aún con la mano extendida; curiosamente, en lugar de enfadarse se ríe de la situación, acomoda su maletín y camina en la misma dirección de la otra chica pensando que ni siquiera le pudo ver bien el rostro.

…

…

Natsuki se encuentra enfundada, de pies a cabeza en un traje blanco, depositando muestras en unos estantes provistos de nitrógeno, tiene el ceño fruncido mientras maneja los tubos de ensayo con líquidos de diferentes colores, a través de una ventana directivos del laboratorio entablan conversación mientras la observan trabajar.

—… Y aquí es donde está todo lo relacionado a la manipulación de ADN, con miras a crear microorganismos con tareas específicas, hemos tenido gran avance desde que la doctora Kuga Saeko tomó las riendas de la investigación… su muerte fue muy dolida, pero ahora su hija, Kuga Natsuki; está continuando lo que su madre comenzó.

Shizuru que había reconocido a la persona que observaban trabajar, como la chica del estacionamiento, por sus ademanes, se aisló de la conversación y es que ahora estaba más interesada en poder observar bien sus facciones pero era una tarea complicada con toda la parafernalia que estaba haciendo.

— Ahora, por este pasillo…

La presentación fue y vino y los asesores que acompañaban a Shizuru todos coincidían en la buena inversión que sería invertir con el laboratorio.

Shizuru se despidió después de largar horas con los abogados de ambas compañías quienes estipulaban clausula tras clausula, el sol ya se había ocultado y el estacionamiento estaba con poca iluminación; de repente su celular comenzó a sonar.

Reito indicaba la pantalla que se había iluminado.

— Seguro es para otra cita… — Murmuraba mientras apretaba el botón para contestar.

—Shizuru saaan — Cantaba Reito al otro lado de la línea. — Tengo que decirte que tenemos planeado otra cita. — Comentaba excitado.

—Ara Reito no sé — Contestaba Shizuru buscando sus llaves dentro de su maletín. —La última chica era… un poco rara. —

— ¡Shizuru, sigues culpándome por eso! Te digo que no sé cómo consiguió tu número —

— Reito en realidad creo que —

Shizuru no pudo terminar de hablar por teléfono porque, justo en ese momento, alguien le había golpeado el hombro provocando que se le cayera al suelo.

— Amm lo siento — Le dijo una voz femenina, Shizuru se giró pero la mala iluminación del lugar no le dejaba ver más que una silueta, que ahora se agachaba para recogerle el celular caído. — Aquí tiene — Shizuru acepta su teléfono y una de las lámparas parpadea un segundo para después encenderse.

— La iluminación aquí es un asco —

— Linda chaqueta, veo que tus modales mejoran por la noche, bueno algo así. —

Natsuki frunce el ceño molesta por el comentario y a la vez tratando de acordarse de la chica que le hablaba.

_¿Ahora qué hice?_

— Por la mañana… ibas a llegar tarde. —

Natsuki suspiró recordando que alguien le había ofreció ayuda hoy temprano.

—Estaba en un apuro — comenzó cambiando su pierna de apoyo. — Lamentó la rudeza.

Shizuru estaba gratamente impresionada…

—Es que unos yuppies de una gran corporación venían hoy y mi jefe me hizo venir a trabajar antes de mi horario—

Pero la grata sorpresa no duró mucho.

—Esos snobs de empresas Fujino, trabajaran con nosotros ¡oh la gloria! — Terminó sardónica y después se rió de su ocurrencia.

Se escucharon unos pasos, pronto ante ellas apareció un muchacho con saco.

— Fujino sama, olvidó sus llaves. —

—Gracias Tsubasa San. — El chico se inclinó ante ambas mujeres de manera respetuosa y después se retiró del lugar.

Shizuru quería reírse de la cara de espanto que la doctora Kuga tenía.

— Dra. Kuga, he escuchado maravillas de su trabajo pero no sabía que fuese tan… belicosa. —

Natsuki seguía impresionada por la increíble metida de pata; en serio cuantas veces tenía que pasarle para que aprendiera a tener cerrada la boca.

— No pensé que la pasara tan mal con la posible fusión de las empresas Fujino y Yoshida. —

Natsuki se llevó la mano al temple y gruñó en disgusto consigo misma.

— Claro que puedo olvidar ese comentario, lo pasado, pasado es… —

Natsuki alzó la vista con brillo de gratitud.

—Si me acompaña a cenar —

Que tampoco le duró mucho, sus ojos se abrieron como platos durante un segundo, después su ceño se frunció con tanta fuerza que Shizuru estaba segura que podría quebrarle un dedo, si es que lo ponía allí.

— Claro porque todo lo que quieren lo tienen ¿No? — Shizuru alzó las cejas en clara sorpresa por el tono desafiante. — Pues escuche "_señorita_" Fujino — Dijo haciendo ademán con sus manos. — ¡Usted pudiera ser la dueña de todo Pekín y podría quitarme mi casa y hasta mi ropa y aún así… no saldría a "_cenar_" con usted! —

—Ara me ha mal entendido. — Contestó con una sonrisa socarrona — Yo hablaba de una cena inocente. —

—Inocentes mis calzones…—

—No lo dudo — Le interrumpía Shizuru, cada vez más divertida. Natsuki se puso colorada del coraje que estaba haciendo.

—Podrá convertirse en mi jefa mañana pero no importa qué medios utilice, no caeré en sus juegos. —

Shizuru abrió la boca pero Natsuki no le dejo hablar.

—Puede intentar correrme, pero le aseguró que no logrará nada; después de todo soy la mejor en lo que hago. — Y con eso dicho caminó pasándole a un lado y empujándola en el proceso.

— ¡Tampoco dudo que seas la mejor en lo que haces! — Llamó fuerte Shizuru en un impulso por provocar que la espontanea chica le mirara; y lo logró Natsuki le volteó a ver con la cara aún más roja y lanzándole una mirada asesina, para después alcanzar su motocicleta y sin colocarse el casco salir como rayo del estacionamiento.

—Ara—

…

…

…

Los días de esa semana fueron pesadilla para Natsuki, por un lado sus amigas trataban de ponerle mujeres en el camino, por otro lado seguía infartada por su encuentro con _"Fujino ojousama"_ y por otro lado Takeda…

...

— Esto ya lo habíamos hablado Takeda — Decía furiosa Natsuki, paseando de un lado a otro en su departamento.

—Natsuki debes entender…

— ¡No Takeda! ¡Esta vez no cederé! He hecho muchas cosas por ti, por los dos he dejado muchas cosas Takeda por el supuesto bien de nuestra relación, creo que es hora de que tú también apoyes. —

—Por el bien de los dos es que te lo pido, deja los laboratorios yo ganó bien en la empresa de mi padre y no es necesario que estés trabajando; sabes cómo es mi mamá al respecto. —

—Eso es porque tu madre todo el tiempo se quedó en casa. Cómo puedes pedir que abandone la investigación por algo tan egoísta. —

— ¡Tú eres la egoísta! — Gritó furioso Takeda, quedando ambos sorprendidos, pero Natsuki se recuperó después de unos instantes.

—Cuando decidimos vivir juntos, yo me mudé a tu departamento, a pesar de que l mío estaba más cercano al trabajo de ambos, porque tus padres nos querían cerca…—

Takeda quería protestar, pero Natsuki alzó la mano para callarlo.

—Cuando todos los fines de semana que disfrutaba con mi hermana los cambié para ir a visitar a tus padres. Cuando pediste que dejará de frecuentar tanto a mis amigas, porque casi no nos veíamos…

Takeda se cruzó de brazos indignado.

—Cuando dejé de usar mi motocicleta cuando íbamos en alguna cita, porque no se veía bien; inclusive dejé de utilizar mis trajes porque eran "muy reveladores" ¿Qué has hecho tú Takeda? ¡A qué has renunciado tú!

— ¡Todo lo hago por nuestra familia! —

— ¿Qué familia? — Gritó indignada Natsuki

— ¡La que tendremos, cuando dejes de ser una obstinada cabeza dura y te salgas de trabajar, para ser una esposa a como se debe! —

Ambos se quedaron callados.

—Lo… Lo lamento Natsuki. —

—No, quien lo lamenta soy yo. — Y con eso tomó sus llaves y salió del apartamento, con la firme convicción de no volver.

* * *

><p>Ahora qué se suponía que iba a hacer, era toda una vida la que había pasado con Takeda, tal vez era la costumbre, tener la seguridad de tener una meta.<p>

Natsuki se talló el temple.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan conformista? ¿Cuándo se había resignado?

Su celular comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla indicaba que Nao le estaba llamando.

— Hey Nao ¿Qué pasa? — Contestó desganada aunque tratando de aparentar que estaba bien.

— Sé que los últimos tres encuentros accidentales, fueron un fiasco y que ya has rechazado conocer la amiga del amigo de Mai, pero quiero que reconsideres…—

—Está bien — Contestó Natsuki con el mismo tono.

— Escucha es solo… ¿Está bien? —

—Está bien saldré con la chica misteriosa ¿A qué hora en el restaurante? —

…

…

…

— Reito, creí que ya no habría más citas — Decía Shizuru revisando papeles de la ultima adición de empresas Fujino.

—Bueno a decir verdad yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de esto, lo hago por una amiga. —

—Por mí ¿No? — Preguntó Shizuru confundida.

— En realidad no, es por Mai recuerdas las chica con cabello naranja. — Reito hizo mímica con las manos de una cabellera corta. — Ah olvídalo, le llamaré y cancelaré ni siquiera ha pasado mi inspección. —

Sin saber por qué, Shizuru lo detuvo.

—No, creo que… creo que iré a esta cita; todo puede pasar ¿No? —

—Eso es lo que me preocupa Shizuru —

…

…

…

A las 7:20 Shizuru caminaba por la entrada de un restaurante tradicional, la hostess salió a su encuentro pero antes de que le dijera que estaba buscando a una persona que haya preguntado por la reserva de Reito Kanzaki; la vio.

Caminó a paso ligero suponiendo que su cita todavía no estaba en el restaurante puesto que, habían quedado a las 7:30.

—Que agradable sorpresa — Dijo Shizuru la persona y se sentó en la mesa.

— ¡Hay no puede ser! — Dijo Natsuki molesta — Será mejor que se retire estoy esperando a alguien. —

— ¿A su prometido Takeda San? — Natsuki la miró sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo supo su nombre? —

—Ara que gran elección de vino — Dijo Shizuru tratando de ocultar su error (Lo cual no podría lograrlo ni con el monte Fuji)

A su favor la "_señorita_" Fujino, se veía claramente avergonzada; y a decir verdad Natsuki estaba tan apaleada mentalmente que no le importó tanto, inclusive se sentía como un alago.

_"Ya que el maldito de Takeda piensa que soy una cabeza dura"_ recordó Natsuki con enfado.

— No, no es con él; de hecho ya no tengo _prometido_… es por eso que estoy aquí. —

Shizuru se sorprendió ¿Kuga Natsuki dando tanta información y de manera voluntaria?

—Estoy aquí porque mis amigas insisten en que soy gay y tengo que salir con mujeres, figúrate—

Dijo mientras movía los ojos de un lado a otro haciendo notar la ironía.

—Primero — carraspeó Shizuru, reponiéndose a la información —Lamentó lo de Takeda San — Natsuki la miró aburrida. —Lo lamentó por él por supuesto. — Dijo sonriendo astutamente, Natsuki roló los ojos claramente no impresionada. Shizuru carraspeó otra vez, pensando que está era una buena oportunidad para conocer a la Dra. Y tenía que andar con cuidado.

— Y segundo, yo también creo que necesitas salir con mujeres ¿Qué tal yo? —

Tal vez no andaría con tanto cuidado, provocar a la doctora era tan divertido, algo así como una droga.

Natsuki gruñó.

— Y tercero: también creo que seas totalmente Gay. —

Terminó con una sonrisa desarmadora. Natsuki quitó su quijada de la mano que tenía como apoyo y puso la espalda derecha, levantando las cejas en falsa sorpresa.

—Estoy impresionada — Dijo con tono de sorpresa — Escuchaste todo lo que dije y no sólo estabas checando mis piernas. —

_Ah sí, eso. Esas piernas eran una cosa que…_

—Bueno será mejor que vaya a su mesa, mi cita debe de llegar en cualquier momento. —

En ese momento la mesera decidió aparecer.

— ¿Están listas para ordenar? — Les preguntó amablemente.

—La señorita ya se va; y por favor avíseme cuando llegué mi cita. — Contestó Natsuki ganando una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Shizuru.

La mesera parecía confundida.

—_Mmm_ creo que — murmuraba mirando de un lado al otro, las dos mujeres se le quedaron viendo extrañadas; la mesera alzó la mano llamando la atención de la hostess quien se acercó a la mesa; murmuraron ambas y después la hostess aclaró.

—Mesa reservada por Reito Kanzaki; para Kuga Natsuki y Fujino Shizuru — Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ara — dijo Shizuru con la sonrisa más grande de su repertorio. —Parece que al final siempre sí, _cenaremos_ Dra. Kuga. —

Natsuki se sorprendió un poco de la sonrisa de la Ojousama, la hacía parecer bastante linda.

—Si tan deseosa estás, te concederé ese placer. — Trató de clavarle un comentario listillo

Rápidamente ordenaron y cuando estuvieron solas Shizuru respondió.

—No sabes cuán deseosa estoy… — Le dijo alzando las cejas seductivamente. Natsuki hizo cara de disgusto, pero Shizuru no terminó su comentario ahí.

—…Y espero que ese no sea el único placer que me des. — terminó maliciosamente.

— ¡Shizuru! — alzó la voz una avergonzada Natsuki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>UN TIEMPO DESPUES…<strong>_

—Ara Natsuki, limpiaste el apartamento. —

— ¡Yo siempre lo limpio! —

—_Oneechan_ ¿Dónde van estas cajas? —

—Ah Aly por allá, Nao ¿Por qué no estás ayudando? Mai está haciendo la comida, pero tú sólo estás estorbando. —

Nao dejo de limar sus uñas y miró a Natsuki directamente.

—Es Fujino quien se está cambiando a TÚ departamento; además él no está haciendo nada. —

—Como Nao san dijo: Eres TÚ — Reito apuntó a Shizuru —Quién se está cambiando al departamento de Kuga san. — Dijo feliz.

—Vaya amigos — murmuro enfadada Natsuki, Shizuru le dio un beso para apaciguarla.

—Te dije que eras gay Kuga — Gritó Nao contenta.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

Aparecí!

Un capitulo más, algo largo y quiero aclarar.

!No soy una _hatemen¡ _pero no me digan que es bastante factible lo que paso con Natsuki y Takeda ¿Eh eh?

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
